Generally, there are many advantages to improving energy efficiency in buildings. Sometimes improved efficiency can be realized in an elevator system.
W02010/086290A1 relates to a method for operating an elevator system, wherein the energy consumption of at least one energy consumer of the elevator system and at least one traffic situation of the elevator system are recorded. At least one energy consumption value is determined. When using an elevator system, a passenger can sometimes select from, for example, three possible elevator trips having different energy consumption values.
Further options for managing energy consumption in elevator systems could be advantageous. This is addressed herein by at least some of the embodiments described.